1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seat of a vehicle that can change the shapes and the attitudes thereof in accordance with the physique of an occupant.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional seat of a vehicle is proposed which is provided with a seatback and a seat cushion each having side supporting blocks for supporting the sides of an occupant (for example, Japanese Examined Utility Model Application, Second Publication No. H03-8118).
This seat of a vehicle is provided with the side supporting blocks that protrude more forward than a supporting surface of a center supporting block that supports the occupant, at both sides of the center supporting block. These side supporting blocks support the sides of the shoulders, the hip, the thighs, and the like, of the occupant. Each of the side supporting blocks contains a bag at thereinside that can change the volume thereof. The protruding amounts of skins of the side supporting blocks are adjusted by adjusting the volumes of the bags.
However, in this conventional seat of a vehicle which expands the side supporting blocks by the bags, when the bags are expanded, the skins of the side supporting blocks approach toward the occupant while forming curved surfaces, and the expanded portions make line contacts with the body of the occupant. Therefore, there was a possibility of causing the uncomfortableness to the occupant.
In addition, in this conventional seat of a vehicle, it has been difficult to sufficiently fit the side supporting blocks to the occupant whose body sizes such as the shoulder width or the like is comparatively narrow. On the other hand, in this conventional seat of a vehicle, there has been a possibility of causing the uncomfortableness to the occupant due to excessive restriction from the sides to the occupant whose body size comparatively wide.
The present invention was made in view of the above-mentioned circumstances, and has an object of providing a seat of a vehicle that can reliably hold occupants each having different physiques with each other, without causing the uncomfortableness.